


A Little Sip of Heaven

by AceCade (puppyfacedbrokenboys)



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee shop romance, Fluff, M/M, blaine shows him the way to heaven, puck hates coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/AceCade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Puck's hate of coffee and Blaine wanting to prove him wrong. Neither of them expected things to go this way, but they're surprisingly okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sip of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I got a thought in my head where 'oh what if Puck hates coffee and Blaine drags him to a coffee shop and proves him wrong?' and then it all kind of blew up into this. It's all Puck's fault.

Schuester had told the Glee club to pair up with somebody that they hadn't had a chance to sing with yet but really wanted to. It was going to be another duet competition, and the winners' song would be sung at Nationals. Something about trying to get some new dynamics in the group, but Blaine didn't really care why. He was just excited for the opportunity to musically collaborate with someone new. He had sat in his chair as all the other members moved to pair up, mentally going through the list of members to see who he hadn't had a chance to sing one-on-one with.

But before he could choose, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The boy blinked out of his thoughts and turned his gaze up to rest on the owner of the hand. A pair of brown eyes peered down at him, coupled with a gleaming smirk and a Mohawk.

"Yo, Anderson, let's show these suckas how it's done," Puck drawled as he took the empty seat next to Blaine.

Blaine felt a blush dust his cheeks as he smiled shyly at the boy. Puck was actually the best choice out of the boys, really. He had a husky and (dare he say it) sexy quality that the others seemed to lack. In a purely musical aspect, their voices would sound fantastic together. Plus, the guy had a body that was pretty much sculpted from the gods. Let's be honest here, who was Blaine to say no?

The two talked the rest of the time and agreed to meet up in the parking lot. They would end up going to Blaine's empty manor every night after Glee in order to practice their epic rendition of _Angel with a_ _Shotgun_ by The Cab. Puck's mom worked odd hours and his sister could go over to his nana's. Plus, Blaine's house had the best acoustics.

It was easy to spend time together. Puck was a different person once he peeled off that Badass exterior. Blaine found him sweet and nice and actually very knowledgeable when it came to music. It was a refreshing change of pace for Blaine to be able to have long conversations on harmonies and notes and guitar riffs with another person. Even in the Warblers he never really had been able to relax and get caught up in the conversation, not caring what came out of his mouth. The two seemed to have an instant understanding of each other, almost as if they just fit together.

And when they sang? Oh _man_! Puck gave Blaine a run for his money, always pushing Blaine to open up his voice and not worry about hitting the notes perfectly or not. Puck actually taught him that a good performance didn't always mean note precision. It meant taking a song and making it as though it had come straight from your soul… The feeling of the words was half of your performance.

He owed Puck a lot; more than the other boy would probably ever know. Blaine wanted to do something just as nice for Puck. The perfect opportunity arose during one of their random conversations where Puck had asked why Blaine insisted on drinking coffee like his life depended on it. Blaine had only shrugged and asked him, "Why? Do you not like coffee?"

"Hell no, man. Shit's nasty," Puck had replied with a disgusted face and shake of the head. Then he had told Blaine that he had tried his mom's dark roast black coffee once as a kid and had sworn never to try it ever again.

Blaine immediately jumped to the coffee's defense by telling Puck to give it another shot. Change in taste palates or something, and that Puck was truly missing out on the caffeine high.

Puck had resisted for days, but finally Blaine's insistence seemed to break him down and he agreed to try whatever Blaine threw at him. He blamed it on the fact that he was riding high on the excitement from Glee because the two had just killed their duet performance. After being met with a standing ovation (seriously, wow), the pair were announced the winners of the duet competition.

After getting everyone's congratulations, Blaine all but pushed Puck into his silver Nissan Rogue (They had carpooled together that morning for a little each practice time) and driving them to _The Daily Grind_. No offense to the Lima Bean, but the _Grind_ was Blaine's favorite coffee shop. He had always gone there during his breaks at Dalton. On top of the superb coffee, one of the local elderly ladies supplied the shop with her killer cream cheese muffins, which were one of Blaine's guilty pleasures.

Blaine proceeded to order smalls of everything on the menu the moment they stepped up to the counter. Puck hung back a little, letting Blaine go crazy. It was fortunate that they were only two dollars each, or Puck would feel bad about breaking the kid's wallet.

Blaine let him have a sip of his drink (a Medium Drip with a shot of hazelnut) to start with. The Mohawk-haired boy took a sip and promptly made a disgusted face, wondering how the hell Blaine drank something so strong.

After trying some lattes with no success, Blaine asked if Puck was a chocolate or vanilla person. Puck had shrugged, not having a preference, but said to stay clear of pumpkin or caramel. Puck liked the Vanilla Bean frappe because it tasted like a vanilla shake. He still didn't think it was the greatest thing on the planet, which is what Blaine was ultimately seeking for the guy.

Blaine decided to move more in that direction of coffee. If Puck liked the Vanilla Bean, that means he would probably like anything that had flavoring strong enough to mask the coffee taste.

It was time to go through the Frappuccino menu.

Blaine went through the list of drinks, ordering and having Puck try them. They only seemed victorious with the Mocha ones... but still nothing felt like _the_ drink for Puck.

Puck was getting frustrated. He actually groaned and flung his head forward onto the table with a whine of, "Can we go now?"

"Okay, okay. Give me one more chance and I promise we will leave and do whatever you want if it's not the one," Blaine promised as he watched Puck lift his head and pop the last piece of their shared cream cheese muffin into his mouth. At least those were worth this shit.

He heard Puck say a gruff, "Fine," and turned back to the menu. He scanned the menu once again; mentally crossing off the busted drinks they had already tried. His eyes landed on the last option that Puck hadn't tried yet.

Blaine took a breath, sending a prayer up to whoever would listen that this would be the winner. He leaned towards the counter and ordered the drink from the amazingly nice barista that he was on first name basis with from the many times he frequented the place.

The barista, Melissa, nodded back with a smile as she added the drink to his running tab and got to work on making the drink.

Blaine was being secretive about this last drink, and Puck tensed in his seat as he watched Blaine like a hawk walk back to his seat. Puck continued to stare at him as Blaine sat down nonchalantly, a small grin on his face as he sipped from his third cup of Medium Drip.

Blaine made it a point not to look at Puck until he couldn't take the staring any longer, which was a whole ten seconds of time (but felt so much longer to Blaine). Blaine finally looked up at Puck with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"What the fuck is all this secrecy all'a sudden?"

"Nothing," Blaine squeaked. The smile grew in size, though.

The two continued to stare at each other until Melissa called, "Puck was it? Your final drink is ready, sir!"

Puck narrowed his eyes at Blaine.

"You heard her. Your drink is ready, good sir. Now get off your ass and get it yourself. I'm sick of waiting on you," Blaine commanded with a shooing motion towards Puck.

Puck sighed, grumbling something under his breath that Blaine didn't even try to make sense of, and stood up. Blaine smirked at his retreating back. He lounged back in his seat; legs crossed as he watched Puck warily approach the counter where Melissa was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hope you like this. This is actually my favorite drink. The iced version is good too," she said as Puck seemed to just stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

She nudged the cup closer once Puck made no move to grab for it. "Oh, c'mon, Blainers knows his coffee. He'd never steer you wrong. We promise it's good," she sing-songed.

Damn, she really was good at her job. Blaine would have to raise her tip. Maybe bring her lunch one day... Or even talk to his mom to see if she could pull some strings to get this girl a raise or something.

The Mohawk-haired boy moved his gaze from Melissa, to the cup, and back. He then trained his eyes on the offending cup as he silently battled to decide whether to trust these coffee freaks. Who knows what was in that drink.

He finally broke his silent battle, returning his stare back to the still smiling barista. Then he chanced a glance over his shoulder to the boy with the gelled hair that was trying (and failing) to contain his amusement. But, somehow, he still managed to send Puck an encouraging look as he nodded silently to the cup.

Puck rolled his eyes and brought his hands up in defeat. "Fine, give me the damn cup," he all but growled as he reached for the cup. He pressed the straw to his lips and sipped.

Blaine and Melissa waited his baited breath, staring expectantly as Puck took another sip, then another three, before setting the cup down. He seemed to favor the taste and Blaine was about to pass out from lack of oxygen and anticipation.

" _Well_?" Melissa drawled impatiently after a few seconds of silence, complete with arm flailing.

"Well," Puck said slowly, dragging out the word. "Tell me what the fuck was in that drink because it was fucking amazing, okay."

Puck looked up at the two of them when he heard excited squeals of "I KNEW IT!" (Blaine) and "YES!" (Melissa). Puck expected Blaine to jump the counter to hug the girl, but instead he reappeared at Puck's side.

"Yeah, yeah, you were both right. You can stop squealing now so I can get some answers." He brought the small cup back to his lips and finished it off, looking expectantly at the other two.

Melissa nodded towards Blaine as she seemingly went to make Puck a large—excuse me, _Venti_ of the drink.

Blaine grinned up at Puck as he patted him on the shoulder. "You, my friend, are a White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino man."

Puck licked his lips, savoring the taste on his tongue. Huh, that even sounded hella amazing to his ears. Totally fitted the heaven he had just tasted. But instead of expressing his immense appreciation of the cold drink, he nodded his head coolly. "Awesome," he replied simply just as Melissa returned with the full version of his new love.

As his fingers curled around the cup, Blaine was slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. Melissa shook her head and pushed Blaine's money back. "Don't worry. This one's on the house." She grinned over at Puck and nodded her head towards him. "Always a pleasure to introduce a newbie to their drink." Then she shooed the pair back to their table, disappearing into the backroom.

Puck was too busy trying not to let his eyes bulge out of his head. _Five dollars_ for this? Well, looks like he was going to have to add snow shoveling this winter to his summer pool business to be able to gain more cash to afford these suckers.

 _Or_ , a voice piped up in his head, _you can try to get Blaine to take you here as often as possible so_ he _can pay_.

Puck had to refrain from snorting into his drink as the pair headed back to their table. There was just something... _wrong_ about that idea, and he couldn't put his finger on why. Not even when Blaine looked at him with those sparkling hazel eyes, so full of happiness that Puck just wanted to drown in their depths forever...

Dammit, where the hell had that thought come from?!

By now the two of them were back at their table. As Blaine lowered his head to take another sip of his own coffee, Puck cleared his throat. He hoped that Blaine hadn't been saying anything of importance to him, because the boy had spaced out in his thoughts without realizing it. And Puck hoped to God that he hadn't said anything that required a response.

"So, Anderson, how do you know so much about coffee? This isn't just from being a regular customer. You're, like, coffee conis-suzer status." Blaine had to giggle at his mispronunciation, but Puck carried on anyway. "There's some deep knowledge there that makes me think that you're the one that should be behind that counter." Puck paused to take another quick sip of his drink. "Spill."

He leveled his gaze onto the boy across from him and was rewarded with another small blush. Puck inwardly smirked in victory, wanting to make the boy blush as often as possible. It was… cute and endearing.

_Whoa, slow your roll Casanova._

Blaine played with his coffee cup, his blush deepening. "My mother, Evelyn, works in the coffee business. She actually started up this chain of coffee shops when she was twenty years old and still in college for business," Blaine revealed and looks up to see Puck's shocked face. "Yeah, I know. Crazy, huh? Just three years older than us and she had her own coffee chain."

"Totally. Sounds like a kickass type of lady," Puck states, nodding in what Blaine could only place as possible Puckerman approval.

"So, that being said, I pretty much have been a coffee junkie my whole life. My brother used to joke that mom put the stuff in my bottles and that's why I was such a hyper kid. But, not really, I only had decaf and non-coffee drinks. My first espresso drink was when I was thirteen, actually. I was my mom's guinea pig when she was trying out new drinks. You pick up on things.

"But as much as I love coffee, I could never be a barista or a shop owner. It's too… boring, I guess you could say." Blaine shrugged and took another sip from his coffee.

"Not enough limelight for ya, Mr. Frontman?" Puck teased, pulling a giggle from the other boy.

"You know me so well, Puckerman," Blaine said with a playful roll of the eyes. "Not enough singing, of course. Although, those YouTube videos of people singing their orders are pretty cool."

"Totally. I almost did a rap at McDonalds but I failed," Puck confessed with a great laugh. His cup was almost empty by now.

"I would have loved to see that." Blaine smiled widely at puck, finishing his half of the cream cheese muffin.

"Yeah, well, that was back in freshman year when I didn't have the game I do now." To drive his point home, Blaine guessed, he waggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine snorted in response. "Yeah, keep telling yourself and maybe it will come true."

Puck leaned forward with an offended expression. "What, you think I don't have game?"

"I'm sure you're fine with the females, but not with me." Blaine shook his head as he rested his arms on the table in front of him.

Puck leaned back with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep. I must be immune to the Puckerman charm, I guess." Blaine shrugged, tapping on the side of his now empty cup. "But, don't worry, you gave a good eff—"

And suddenly Blaine was cut off by a pair of slightly chapped lips covering his own. The lips moved softly over his own as Blaine felt his breathing catch and his eyes fall shut. Lips moved to fit better against each other, and it didn't dawn on Blaine until Puck cupped his jaw with a hand and swept a tongue over Blaine's bottom lip simultaneously that Puck was actually _kissing him_. This was _real_.

Blaine's eyes snapped open when he heard a squeal a ways away and he pulled away to see Melissa ducking into the backroom to give them privacy. He then moved his gaze back to Puck, seeing him smirking at Blaine. Blaine wanted to demand what the hell that was all about, but for the life of him he couldn't get his jaw to move. It hung open uselessly in shock.

"See? The Puckster knows how to rock anyone's world."

God, his ego on anyone else would make Blaine slap him in the face. But, for a reason that Blaine was trying desperately to find but failing, he liked it. On Puck. He liked Puck. And he really liked how he kissed. But this… how had they had come to _this_?

Finally, _finally_ , Blaine moved his jaw and miraculously made words come out. "Mmph, I've had better," Blaine said breezily, shrugging his shoulders and trying so hard to act like this meant nothing to him. He was probably failing horribly, but he had to try.

Puck scoffed and finished off the last of his coffee. "Sure didn't like look it," he grumbled. "But you just keep telling yourself that. Now, let's get out of here and doing something… like go to the movies or something? It's Friday and _Pitch Perfect_ just came out."

How Puck could just breeze over something and act like it never happened, Blaine did not know. But he was grateful to it. Blaine's eyes lit up in excitement at Puck's suggestion. "That a capella movie? You know how to speak right to my soul, man. Let's go!"

He stood up and chucked both of their cups into the trash bin and led Puck from the shop only to stop right next to his car and spin towards Puck.

Noah Puckerman wasn't the only one who could rock worlds.

Blaine grabbed onto Puck's face and pulled the taller boy towards him, standing on his toes a little to press his lips to his. This time it seemed their lips just melted together and when Blaine bit down on and ran his tongue across Puck's lip, he was rewarded with Puck's groan as strong arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled flush against Puck's body as his tongue was granted entrance into Puck's mouth.

Puck let him have complete control of the kiss, but was still a very active and appreciative partner in the kiss. The kiss went on, Puck's hand gliding to rest on Blaine's ass and Blaine moving one arm around Puck's neck and one up to his Mohawk. The two broke apart with a gasp when a car horn sounded from behind them.

They stood together, staring into each other's eyes and still wrapped around each other as their chests heaved. They stayed like that for a while, letting their breathing even out.

Puck was the first to speak, his voice a little deeper and, much to Blaine's delight, a little breathless. "Fuck, Anderson, I didn't know you had it in you."

Blaine just snorted, unattractively but who the fuck cared. He just kissed Noah Puckerman. _Twice_. He was entitled to be undapper right now.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said mysteriously as he pulled away from Puck and rounded the car to the driver's side. "C'mon, stud, or we're going to miss the movie."

Puck stared at Blaine with a slack-jaw expression, much like Blaine had earlier. Where was the shy Blaine Anderson that he had come to know very well these last few weeks? Puck was excited to see this new side of him. He quite liked it. He moved finally and got into the car as Blaine threw him a smirk.

"Oh, and you're paying for this half of the date."

"Date? Who said it was a date?" Puck asked, surprised

"Yeah, I took you out for coffee and you just asked me to a movie," Blaine explained as he reversed out of the parking space and headed towards that movie theater. "And there was kissing involved. So, if I do the math right, this is our first date."

Just like that, Noah Puckerman was dating Blaine Anderson. And he was actually okay with that. If you had told him even an hour ago that this would happen, Puck would have promptly told you to 'fuck off with your craziness'. Now though, as Blaine kept sending him a smug smirk, he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing.

All of this because of coffee. Puck fucking loved coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write something fluffy about these two without angst?? YES, I AM AS SHOCKED AS YOU.
> 
> Also, credit to the coffee shop name 'The Daily Grind' goes to EClairedeLoon. They used it in their fic A New Direction. I just liked it so much and ran with it.


End file.
